Document EP 0 175 981 proposes a frame for fastening a window in an opening in a motor vehicle.
According to that document, the frame includes a receiver groove for receiving the pane, and an adapter element for fastening to the opening in the motor vehicle.
Thus, the frame and the adapter element constitute a gasket enabling the pane to be secured to the motor vehicle.
Nevertheless, it should be observed that the technical field of aircraft windows is remote from the technical field of motor vehicle windows. The frame of an aircraft window firstly needs to be capable of withstanding high levels of thermal expansion, and secondly needs to be sufficiently stiff to hold the window in position in the frame in spite of the aerodynamic forces to which it is subjected, and while nevertheless being leaktight.
The gasket described in document EP 0 175 981 appears to be difficult to make compatible with use in aviation.
A priori, the same applies to the device described in document FR 2 548 256, which device is provided with two elements, namely a molding and a glazing bead that co-operate to form two grooves.
Thus, the two lips of the molding define one groove while one lip of the molding co-operates with one lip of the glazing bead to form a second groove.
Document DE 916501 presents a single gasket provided with first and second extreme zones connected together by an intermediate zone.
That gasket seems difficult to implement on an aircraft, in particular given aerodynamic stresses.
Document EP 0 249 560 describes a channel-section member that is fitted onto the edge face of a pane and that co-operates with a closure section member.
Document FR 2 858 950 relates to a sealing module for a fixed pane, i.e. a pane that a priori is not suitable for being removed.
Similarly, documents DE 19 518 158 and FR 1 388 582 describe devices for car applications.
Furthermore, aircraft windows of large size need to be suitable for jettisoning so as to allow passengers to escape from the aircraft after an incident. It should be observed that, unfortunately, this function is not provided by document EP 0 175 981, and more generally for motor vehicles.
Jettisoning windows of large size then releases openings in the fuselage of an aircraft, where such openings are particularly useful if conventional access to the aircraft is blocked.
Document FR 2 766 156 discloses a frame for a window that can be jettisoned.
That frame includes a gasket having a core from which there extend both an outer edge and an inner edge, the outer edge being secured to a window carrier structure while the inner edge covers the periphery of the window.
In addition, the frame is provided with means for cutting the core of the gasket to separate said outer and inner edges, and thus to separate the window from the carrier structure.
Although effective, that device would appear to be restricted to windows of large size.
The greater the size of a window, the more the gasket needs to be able to accommodate a large amount of clearance between the window and the carrier structure in order to cope with differential expansion between the carrier structure and the window. In addition, the gasket needs to withstand a pressure difference between the outside and the inside of the aircraft.
Under such circumstances, the gasket needs to be enlarged in exaggerated manner, to the detriment of its weight and its visual appearance.
Furthermore, the gasket made according to document FR 2 766 156 is dedicated to a given type of window. Consequently, each window requires a specific gasket to be fabricated, thus having the consequence of leading to fabrication costs that are relatively large.
Finally, once the core of the gasket has been cut through, the frame cannot be reused.